Warnings and Encounters
by Sydlex
Summary: Trevor was just being his usual, worrywart self, Tierno though, but if he was being completely honest with himself, even he had his doubts about Calem. He gave off this vibe, like he was always holding something back. Or maybe not being completely honest? It was difficult to put into words exactly what it was, but Tierno did feel like there was something off. Omegaverse AU


**Note:** A oneshot I started a while ago for this super rarepair in my omegaverse AU that I never finished, but is finished enough to work as a standalone.

While I'm not sure how much sense this will make on its own, I have a rather long running next gen omegaverse au blog I run on tumblr. I started writing this over a year ago to try and hash out how this relationship develops (as it's endgame), but stopped before I got to the end (it would have eventually just led into porn). Since the Pokemon fandom needs more of both omegaverse and this pair, I figured I'd post it anyway, as it's technically complete enough to work as a oneshot. Since it's for my very specific au, the characterization follows as such (aka, Calem sleeps around. A lot). It also ends a bit abruptly since I was originally going to add more.

* * *

"Tierno, think rationally about this. Does this whole situation not seem off to you?"

"Relax Trevs, you're worrying too much again. Besides, Calem seems like a nice guy. Why else would he be traveling with us?"

Trevor sent Tierno a doubtful look. While he cared greatly about his best friend and found his optimistic outlook on things enjoyable, there were times he wished Tierno could look at situations a little more rationally, this being one of them.

"Look, no offence, I think you're a great guy and any omega would be lucky to date you, but Calem's a bit…"

"A bit what?" Tierno asked, beginning to look a bit crestfallen. This wasn't the first time Trevor had tried to have this conversation with him. While Trevor didn't want to dash his friend's hopes, he also didn't want to see him heartbroken at the inevitable conclusion of what he could only deem an ill advised romance.

There really was no way to put this delicately, Trevor thought, he'd just have to be direct about this. "He's a bit out of your league. And it's nothing against you, but omegas like him, like both him and Serena, are way out of both of our leagues." At the thought of Serena, he felt the usual pang of longing and insecurity, but at least he was honest with himself about when a situation was hopeless.

Tierno looked a bit stunned by Trevor's works, but seemed to recover quickly. "Trevor," he began, trying to convey the sincerity and importance of his words to Trevor, "No one is out of anyone's league. Plus, do you really think Serena and Calem are like that?"

Calem was at least, Trevor thought, but he could tell it would upset Tierno if he were to say anything. And he certainly didn't want to start a fight with him best friend over someone like Calem.

"Look, just be careful and try not to get involved in anything too quickly, okay?" Trevor advised. And please let my intuition be wrong, he silently wished.

 **XOX**

Trevor was just being his usual, worrywart self, Tierno though, but if he was being completely honest with himself, even he had his doubts about Calem. He gave off this vibe, like he was always holding something back. Or maybe not being completely honest? It was difficult to put into words exactly what it was, but Tierno did feel like there was something off about Calem. But he got that vibe from Serena too sometimes, so maybe it was just his imagination or perhaps an omega thing? He was definitely listening to Trevor too much, he shouldn't be thinking these things about his friends.

But would Calem still be considered a friend? He blushed at the thought, remembering what had happened the last time they had met up. While Tierno didn't usually pay much attention to the fairer sex, dancing was his true love afterall, even he had a hard time turning down a proposition from an omega, let alone one as attractive as Calem. He was honestly quite stunned when Calem had pushed him off the path near Parfum Palace, shoving him against a tree before kissing him. It wasn't even a simple peck on the lips. Calem kissed him as if they were longtime lovers, hands caressing his face, tongue toying with his. Tierno couldn't help but get caught up in the passion of it, although he did push Calem away once he thought better about their location.

When he had asked Calem about the kiss, he had given a sort of vague response. "You looked good and I felt like it," he had said, "Plus, I've had my eye on you since the day we met." Which, honestly, confused Tierno, since as far as he could tell, Calem hadn't made any flirtatious comments or advances on him before this point. He wasn't sure whether to be flattered by or suspicious of Calem's confession. Tierno knew what he looked like, and while he didn't tend to let it bother him, he knew he was hardly the type of alpha an omega would be attracted to at first sight.

Maybe pheromones, he mused. He never really gave much mind to that type of thing, but he'd been told that attraction between an alpha and an omega could seem quite illogical at times, biology being a much bigger determining factor than between a beta couple.

He blushed again at that thought. Did that mean he and Calem were a couple? Or at least approaching the beginnings of being one? For that matter, did he want to date Calem? He hadn't given much thought to dating. Sometimes he's notice a cute beta girl or an attractive omega in town, but never really had any desire to take it anywhere. What if they had a bad personality or their interests didn't line up? It would be better to become friends with someone first, and then see how things went from there. And all he needed to be happy was dancing, his pokémon, and his friends. Anything else was nice, but not necessary.

Thinking about this wasn't getting him anywhere. He'd probably be better off talking to Calem about it, although the thought of facing him made him embarrassed. After whatever that kiss had been, Calem had convinced him to continue kissing him. He had pulled the two of them to the ground until they were both sitting, obscuring them hopefully from view of any passersby, before climbing onto Tierno's lap. If Tierno was being blunt, they had then proceeded to make out, although it was more Calem making out with him while he clumsily fumbled along. It had ended abruptly when Calem had pulled away and challenged him to a pokémon battle, which Tierno had lost miserably. He tried to focus on his pokémon's moves and enjoy watching Calem's pokémon, who always moved with such grace and precision, but he was still distracted by what he and Calem had just been doing. It was hard to put on his usual, carefree, cheerful demeanor when he felt so thrown off. Calem's actions just didn't make any sense. How could he go from straddling his waist, tongue tangled with his one second, and then completely nonchalant and ready to battle the next.

Calem had approached him after the battle, leaning up for a rather chaste peck on his lips given the past twenty minutes, before leaving with a wink and a "see you around." Tierno had met back up with Trevor not long afterwards and confessed the whole exchange to him, not wanting to lie to his best friend about how his interaction with Calem had gone. Unfortunately, Trevor had immediately gone into what Tierno could only deem a lecture about not getting involved with Calem in any romantic capacity. Trevor was convinced that Calem was being insincere about the whole thing, that the exchange had been his way of messing with him. He hadn't said it quite as bluntly as that, but Tierno could tell that's what Trevor was worried about. They had been friends long enough that he could tell when Trevor was holding back his true thoughts to try and spare his feelings.

Who knows, he thought, maybe Trevor is wrong and Calem just really is attracted to me. Which certainly was an appealing thought! While he wasn't entirely convinced that was all it was, maybe it really was as simple as that. And the more he thought about it, the more he felt he'd really like it if that was the case.

Well, he'd never gotten anywhere without putting forth the effort. Just like with dancing, one had to make a move to get the whole thing started. Pulling out his holo caster, he located Calem's number and pressed dial.


End file.
